Death's Angel
by MermaidAssassin
Summary: Death tries to help an angel with no memory in her mission to find out why she became fallen in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark as usual. The eldest rider wouldn't have it any other way. Only now he was sharing his home with someone he felt he needed to protect after finding her on one of his latest journeys.

She was an angel.

An angel that was no longer accepted by the others in Heaven and unwanted by the demons in Hell. Something she had done caused her to fall yet she could not remember what it was. The angel had no memory as to what she had done.

Death asked her several times how she came to be on Earth and she always answered with the same words.

"I don't know." Or, "I can't remember."

The horseman felt they had something in common. Though he had no idea what, he couldn't just leave her in the human realm with two half healed wounds in her back where her wings had once been.

The council said nothing of the female when they were made aware of her being there. This only annoyed Death even more that they had no interest in helping him figure her out.

Now he sat there on the few bottom steps of his dark home, watching the fallen angel. Her white blonde hair had a blue tint to it when she moved, he couldn't help but notice. That and the blue of her eyes sparkled curiously as she studied her surroundings. Her hands were held over her heart the entire time.

She said nothing, just accepted the Gothic structured area then looked to the rider with eyes that held no happiness or hope.

"Your name, angel." It was a command, not a question. But he tried to keep his voice as gentle as possible. The poor thing was already terrified beyond words; he didn't want to make it worse… Again. Death cringed a bit remembering her expressions the first few times he somewhat snapped at her without even meaning to do so.

Those blue eyes looked down and a hand went on top of her head as if she were in pain until she finally answered, "Melody…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: Going very slowly with this fanfic so I can plan it out. I just picture Strife as the cowboy kind of guy and when I say 'cowboy' I mean like how Kid Rock used to be before he turned country. But as usual this was rushed and I don't own Darksiders.

* * *

Melody sat in front of a window that was decorated with candles. Her long pale fingers combed through her knee length hair while she gazed into nothing.

Death watched her from the door, not making a sound. He couldn't figure out what she was waiting for, she had been there for almost two days now. She hadn't said anything or even moved since she sat down, claiming she had to think about everything that had happened.

Every now and then the rider would hear a whisper that was the angel speaking quietly to herself. It was very clear Melody wasn't going anywhere, not anytime soon. So the horseman walked out of his home and summoned Despair who gave an annoyed grunt at his master.

"Yeah, I know." He patted the horse's side when he climbed up, "This angel is going to drive me insane."

It didn't take long for Death to reach the area where he had found her. The ground covered in snow was still stained with red along with various sized feathers but other than that he saw nothing. The area was searched more than a few times but something caught his eye when he was getting ready to hop back on Despair and leave.

It was something shining and almost completely buried in the snow. Without hesitation, he walked over and moved the freshly fallen snow off of it to reveal a silver locket. He popped it open and saw a picture of the angel in question along with another one he had never seen before. Both were smiling happily with their arms around each other.

Death narrowed his eyes in thought, slowly climbing up on Despair and slowly made his way back home. He decided to keep the locket for now until he knew more about the angel.

As soon as he walked inside, Fury caught his attention, "Brother, why is there an angel here?"

"She's a fallen angel with no memory as to why she is such-"

"Well, you better do something quick, because Strife has discovered her."

"Damnit all…" He all but growled before stalking up the stairs to her location.

Strife, thankfully was just standing in the doorway watching her with his mischievous eyes that were full of unspoken ideas.

"Strife."

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the view."

Death's pumpkin eyes rolled and an annoyed sigh escaped his lips.

"Oh, like the thought of how sexy she is hasn't crossed your mind."

It hadn't, not until now.

But he shook the thought away and pointed down the hallway. Strife, knowing the emotion in his brother's eyes, took the hint and left but not before speaking again, "Fury helped you out and gave her something to wear. It's clearly not meant for an angel but it'll do… Very well, in fact."

"Leave."

Of course Death hadn't thought anything about the torn dress she had been struggling to keep on, the back having been ripped off completely. He was surprised to see she had moved, touching the material on the clothing Fury had placed in front of her.

Death closed the door to give her privacy. Thanks to Strife his mind was now somewhere it didn't need to be.

Sure she was beyond gorgeous with a beautiful body-

'I'm going to have to beat some sense into Strife. Curse him for making me think such things!'

Fury was still at the bottom of the steps shaking her head when Death walked past her, "By the way, War just up and left a few hours ago."

"Again? He's been disappearing a lot lately."

Fury looked up behind him and smirked, changing the subject completely, "Well! I was wrong! It actually looks very good on you, angel."

Death turned around and had to force his eyes not to widen when he saw her walking shyly down the stairs. When he walked away Strife grinned behind his mask as he walked by him, "Yes, it looks very good on her. Doesn't it?"

But Death kept walking, giving his brother a glare that promised a fate worse than…well…death.

Fury walked up to Melody and adjusted the long fishnet sleeve that covered her right arm. The entire right side being a hard fishnet material leading to a solid black material covering the left side which had the one leg cut like a pair of shorts and the top having no left sleeve at all.

But she was barefoot, not having put on the high heeled boots Fury had given her.

Death looked up when Dust landed on his shoulder with a sort of purr, "Melody, what is the last thing you remember?"

She thought for a moment, almost looking as if she were in distress before putting a gentle hand against her head, "I… I remember my sister… She said something about a book she had read…"

Well, that was no help. Fury crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Death, silently asking questions of her own. After a few moments of silence, Fury put a hand on the angel's forearm, "Do not strain yourself trying to remember everything all at once. Perhaps this is some sort of trauma that is keeping you from remembering?"

"If that's the case, she might possibly remember later on." Strife thought out loud.

Death nodded, "But when is 'later?'"

The other male Nephilim spoke once more, "Sometimes a few hours, sometimes a few days. Some may even take up to a few years."

The eldest of the group was happy to hear his brother being more serious about the situation now. That and he had a point. But he was afraid he wouldn't be able to wait a few years.

"Something about a blood moon…"

Strife made an irritated noise behind his mask and pushed himself off of the wall he had been leaning on, "Psht! Well, this was interesting and amusing at first. Now… Not so much." He walked past the three and towards the door, throwing up a hand that had two fingers out being twitched in a sort of wave without turning his head to look at any of them, "I'm off. Later."

The door shut behind the rider and the remaining two turned back to the angel.

The angel was out of it and deep in thought so Fury felt it was safe to speak about her as if she weren't there, "What are we going to do with her?"

"Keep her for a while. Hopefully, she will remember something soon."

"You're getting soft, dearest brother." Fury's lips twitched in a quick smile, "I think I can see where this new chapter of our insane journeys is going to end up."

"Do you now?"

"Yes, I do."

"And where would that be."

"Somewhere we've never been before."

Oh, how right she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I really don't know where this came from but it was a request that a friend came up with so Melody could have a companion haha I don't own Darksiders and this was typed and posted, not read over sooo bare with me.

* * *

Death wasn't home and Melody was alone other than the occasional demon that was one of Death's servants or whatever it was he called them. She was roaming around the dark labyrinth that was his home sweet home and had already found so many things!

One area looked like a mixture of a lab and torture room. She really didn't want to know what it was used for but found tons of old books in a language she couldn't understand. A small spider demon chased her out of that area after discovering it sitting on her shoulder and staring at her without her knowing until she turned her head. She jumped at least five feet in the air with a squeal before shoving it off and running away into another room.

This one had more books and a sort of lounge area. She looked under the chairs for any kind of critters before finally sitting down and opening the closest book.

To her surprise, it was a Bible. He had seemed like the type who had lost faith long ago but maybe there was some hope for him, after all. The second book literally screamed at her when she opened it. Needless to say she threw that book across the room.

The other books were nightmarish and/or boring, it didn't take her long to put the books back and lay back on the couch. Melody was relaxing for a few seconds before she felt eyes on her. Opening her eyes, hanging in front of her face on a lone web from the ceiling was that same spider from earlier.

Once again she hit at it with a squeak and ran out.

Not making the same mistake of sitting or standing in one spot this time in the next few rooms, she made more progress in finding a weapons room and one that had several sets of armor. One room even had some sort of portals in them but she skipped that room for fear of getting into big trouble.

The next room had a thick door. As soon as it was opened a roar came through, blowing her hair back and nearly knocking her off her feet. The angel managed to close the door and lock it with a sigh of relief and annoyance.

Soon she came to another door and discovered a library of books, "He must love to read."

"He does."

Melody turned around but saw no one. Easily freaked out now, she left the room. But when she closed the door she came face to face with, none other than, the damned spider once more. Once more, a squeal sounded through the hallways and she took off running with her wings stretched out and twitching.

She came to the entrance and was thankful when the door opened and Death walked in with Dust flying behind him.

"Death! Thank the Lord you're here!"

Behind the mask the horseman raised an eyebrow.

"There was this freaky room and a creepy spider thing and-! Oh!"

The said 'creepy spider thing' crawled up onto Death's shoulder and its eyes moved into a glare that was directed towards the angel.

To her surprise, it began to speak, "Well, I tried making conversation with the young lady and she nearly killed me. What kind of psycho did you bring home this time?"

"I was so sure she was an angel." Death turned to look at the little demon on his shoulder, "How bad did she hurt you?"

"Well, I'm sure there are a few broken legs but nothing internal, thankfully. I will be fine, thank you for asking, lad."

Melody's eyes widened, "It talks!"

"Yes, I talk. I tried speaking to you several times today but you screamed in my face and ran before I could really introduce myself." He coughed, still speaking in his overly polite voice; "My name is Vincent Simon-Dirge Amore, my lady. I thought you to be a gentle being until you broke some of my legs you crazy female!"

The angel put a hand over her mouth before she spoke again, "Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't know."

The spider gave a sigh as he stretched out his legs, "Well, it is quite alright now that you've apologize and it actually sounded sincere. I have never insulted a lady before but I can't bring myself to apologize after the way I was treated."

Death shook his head with a roll of his eyes then picked up Vincent by one of his unbroken legs and held him out until Melody held out her hands. The horseman dropped the spider demon into her palms and walked by, heading to the weapon room.

Confused, Melody looked down at the spider in her hands with curious eyes. This spider sounded like a very well-spoken school professor or one of the butlers from the human movies.

"Kindly help me pop my legs back into place, my dear. They'll get stiff and stay this way if I do not straighten them out and it is much easier when I have someone to help me."

"Uh, okay. Sorry about that. I always had a fear of spiders." She admitted.

Vincent let out a laugh as his legs were pulled out straight, "Well, unlike most spiders you are probably used to seeing I am much more polite when I catch my food and eat it. I have no children or mate to feed, only myself to take care of. My webs aren't in the way so those horrible humans run into them and destroy them; I'm smart enough to make my webs up and out of the way."

He was silent and Melody walked up the stairs to find out where Death went while the spider rambled on.


End file.
